SUPER ONCE VS SUPER CAMPEONES
by AngelTheKid
Summary: El titulo lo dice, un emocionante partido narrado por mi y por mi amigo Skormo, disfrutenlo, One-Shot


SUPER ONCE VS SUPER CAMPEONES

Bienvenidos al partido de hoy yo soy su narrador Brawlbeelzemon, en el partido de hoy se enfrentan Inazuma Japón Vs la selección juvenil de súper campeones. Con ustedes las alineaciones.

INAZUMA JAPON

1- Mamoru Endo

2-Ichirouta Kazemaru

3-Heigoro Kabeyama

4-Jousuke Tsunami

7-Seiya Tobitaka

14- Yuuto Kido

18-Kiyama Hiroto

11-Toramaru Utsunomiya

13-Ryuuji Midorikawa

9-Shirou Fubuki

10-Shuuya Gouenji

DT-**Kudou Michiya**

En la banca tienen solo 5 jugadores hoy

20-Yuuki Tachimukai

12-Raiden Hijikata

6-Yuuya Kogure

8-Akio Fudou

17-Ryugo Someoka (sentado en la banca debido a la recuperación de Fubuki)

Mientras los Súper Campeones Salen a la cancha con una alineación ofensiva. (3-5-2)

1-Benji Price

2-Armand Callahan

4-Bruce harper

5-Victor Cliford

6-Paul Daimond

8-Ralph Mellow

11-Tom Misaki

14-Aoi Shingo

15-Eddie Carter

10-Oliver Atom

9-Steve Hyuga

DT. ?

En la banca estan

22-Richard Tex-Tex

13-Andy Johnson

17-Kazuo Koriotto

16-Masao Koriotto

12-Johny Mason

Bien amigos todo esta listo para este partido vamos con nuestro corresponsal en vestidores Skormo, adelante.

Bien Brawl nos encontramos aquí con Oliver Atom, capitán de los super campeones-sub 16, ¿Cómo crees que será el partido?

Bueno creo que el otro equipo intentara meter todos los goles posibles, tienen jugadores como Gouenji, el cual tiene su tornado de fuego, como fubuki y su lobo legendario, y su capitán es admirable ya que nunca baja los brazos-respondio Oliver

¿Entonces tendrán que hacer pedazos el balón para anotarle a Endo?-skormo

No para nada, el balón es mi amigo-dijo sonriendo mientras se retira al campo.

Bien ahí están las palabras del capitán, cuyo mejor amigo es el balón. Oh esperen ahí viene Gouenji, -dijo señalando al delantero

Gouenji, unas palabras por favor-

Lo siento pero ya va empezar el partido- respondió Gouenji

Bien vamos al partido brawl, en un momento te alcanzo.-

Bien ya esta todo listo va dar la patada de inicio Inazuma Japón, y…. ARRANCA!

Gouenji lleva el balón a 3 cuartos de cancha, Bruce lo encara pero gouenji lo consigue pasar y….

TORNADO DE FUEGO!

Es el tiro de Gouenji el tornado de fuego, parece que ese balón entrara….NO!

BENJI PRICE! Notable, Sobresaliente sacando las papas del fuego. Sin embargo el tiro de esquina es para los Super once.

Lo cobrara Kido, Kido centra para Fubuki….A NO BUENO ¿QUE…LE PASO..A FUBUKI?

Fubuki se lleva las manos a la cabeza después de volar el balon

Benji despeja y el balón cae en posesión de Ralph mellow

Te detendré-grita Kabeyama

Oh pero Ralph manda un pase a Hyuga-

Este es mi TIRO DEL TIGRE!

¿Podra Endo detener el balón?

PUÑO DE LA JUSTICIA!

Oh es sorprendente Endo lo detuvo. Ahora Kazemaru tiene el balón y le manda el balón a Kido, quien se enfrenta a Victor.

BALON ILUSION!

Kido paso a victor y ahora se enfrenta a bruce.

Hiroto!-grito Kido

Ahora el balón es de Hiroto.

NAVAJA METEORO!

Benji se Lanza!...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Kiyama Hiroto marca el primero del partido al vencer a Benji Price

Rayos.-dijo Benji

Ahora es el turno de los super campeones.

Oliver, se enfrenta a Hiroto y lo consigue pasar, ahora se enfrenta a Tobitaka, pero lo burla fácilmente y ahora es Tsunami el que lo encara

Hyuga!

Oh! Es un pase elevado

TIRO DEL TIGRE!

El tiro va directo a endo

PUÑO DE LA JUSTICIA!

Endo lucha por detener el balón… pero es GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Camiseta Numero 9 Steve Hyuga anota el empate ante Inazuma Japon

No se Preocupen muchachos me encargare de detener el balón.-dice Endo

Y continua el partido Fubuki le da el balón a Toramaru, Misaki lo encara pero Toramaru logra burlarlo.

Gouenji-San!

Gouenji recibe el balón

TORMENTA EXPLOSIVA!

Benji recibe directo pero el tiro es demasiado potente para detenerlo parece que será gol, pero que es esto Shingo regreso y consigue mandar a Corner.

¿Benji estas bien?-dice Shingo

Si lo estoy, gracias por la ayuda.

Kido cobra por izquierda y Hiroto Cabecea pero Price lo desvia que es esto el balón le queda a Gouenji.

TORNADO DE FUEGO!

! Que asombroso tiro del goleador de fuego.

Se termina la primera mitad gon goles de Hiroto y Gouenji Inazuma Japon esta venciendo a Japon Sub-17

Bueno Skormo esta ah sido un partido muy interesante-

Si con acciones por ambos lados, muy dinamico buen futbol, me gustaría ver mucho a Fudou Akio en el campo, es un gran jugador-

Si y a mí a Andy Johnson, el caballero de Cristal, es un jugador prodigio-

Bien parece que después del descanso los Jugadore saltan al campo-

Si parece que si, sigamos el partido

Y el balón es para los Super Campeones Mellow tiene el balón.

TAJO OSCURO!

Oh no parece que Tobitaka logro quitárselo

Kazemaru!

Ahora Kazemaru tiene el balón y se dispone a enfrentar a Bruce

DANZA DEL DIOS DEL VIENTO!

Y la técnica logra vencer a Bruce Kazemaru avanza rápidamente al area contraria.

Fubuki!

Kazemaru manda un pase…

No lo permitiré!

¿Qué es esto? Victor salta, Fubuki también (Victor le da un codazo a Fubuki y Fubuki una un rose con la rodilla.)

Oh no esto es terrible el árbitro silba parece que Fubuki no se levanta. Las asistencias entran al campo, parece que habrá un cambio

Sale 9. Shirou Fubuki

Entra17 Ryuugo Someoka

Podra Someoka anotar mas goles como sea es balón de los Super Once

Kido cobra para Midorikawa.

DESTRUCCION ESTELAR!

El tiro es directo.

No entrara!

Benji despeja de un puñetazo el balón es de Oliver

Drive Shoot!

Lo detendré!

MANO FANTASMA!

Oh…. El balón cambia de dirección en el ultimo momento y es GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL.

Oliver consiguió el empate.

Ahora sacan los super once, pero que es esto parece que hubo un cambio por parte de ambos equipos.

Sale 13. Ryuuji Midorikawa

Entra 6-Fudou Akio

Mientras que por Japon Juvenil entra

Sale6. Paul Daimond

Johnson

Y continua el partido con solo veinte minutes,

Kido obtiene el balón pero lo pierde ante Johnson quien manda un pase

Ahora!-grita Fudou

Hyuga recibe

(silbatazo)

Oh pero parece que esta en fuera de lugar, no cabe duda el talento estratégico de Fudou Akio

Tsunami cobra largo

Ahora!-grita Johnson

Someoka recibe

(silbatazo)

Cielos! Someoka esta en fuera de lugar Johnson le demuestra a Fudou que no es el único jugador estratégico.

No servirá de nada eso contra mi-le dice Andy a Fudou

Sigue hablando enfermo-le responden

¿Quién te crees que eres?-le reta Johnson

Soy el gran Fudou Akio-responde

Victor Cobra largo

Ahora!-grito Fudou

Cayo redondo-dice Johnson

Parece que Hyuga estará en fuera de lugar… pero que… lo dejo pasar para armand quien esta abilitado y sin marca alguna

Lo detendré!

EAGLE SHOOT!

PUÑO DE LA JUSTICIA!

Endo se esfuerza pero no consigue detenerlo es GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Maldicion_dice Fudou

Tu situación era muy predecible-le dice Johnson

Fudou se acerca a Kido y a Endo

(un minuto después)

Ya veo eso puede funcionar-dice Kido

El partido continua.

Y ¿que es esto? Endo dejo la portería, mientras Kido y Fudou llevan el balón, sin embargo los mediocampistas se esfuerzan por detenerlos-

Ahora Fudou-

KILL ZONE!

Oh la técnica especial de Kido y Fudou,

Goeunji!

No sucederá, muchachos ahora-grita Johnson

Oh no es la misma trampa, parece que… NO! Gouenji deja pasar el balón a Endo.

NO PUEDE SER!-grita Johnson y Price

CABEZAZO MEGATON! (G2)

Y es GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Price no se se lo esperaba y es el gol del empate.

Parece que terminara en empate.

No lo permitiré-grita Steve

TIRO DEL TIGRE!

Esta vez lo detendrá, no importa como-dice Endo

MAZO DE IRA!

Lo hizo Endo lo detuvo-

No puede ser- dice Steve y Oliver

KIDO!

¿Qué es esto? Endo salió de la portería de nuevo

Gouenji, KIdo hagamoslo!-dice Endo

RELAMPAGO DESTRUCTOR!

No puede ser somos los super campeones no podemos perder-dice Oliver

No lo Permitire-dice Price

El tiro paso a la defensa, Price lo atrapa, Conseguira contenerlo.

Entra!-dice Gouenji, Kido y Endo al Unisono

Y es GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Al final benji no consiguio retener el disparo.

(silbatazo Final)

Y se termina el partido

Marcador Final

Inazuma Japon 4-3 Selección Juvenil

Los Jugadores de Inazuma celebran la victoria.

Oliver se acerca a Endo.

Eres un gran portero-le dice Oliver

Tu tiro con Chanfle no esta nada mal debo decir-dice Endo sonriendo

Me volveré mas fuerte asi cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar Yo ganare!-le dice Oliver entusiasmado

Eso no será Facil porque yo también sere mas fuerte-le dice Endo sonriendo

Y asi termina este emocionante encuentro entre Los Súper Once y Los Súper Campeones.

Yo Soy Brawlbeelzemon-

Y yo Skormo-

Les agradecemos su preferencia, hasta la próxima amigos!

Queria hacer este fic desde hace tiempo, también pienso hace uno en el que Endo llegue al Digimundo (pero primero terminare los que tengo)


End file.
